Protection
by yozora25
Summary: In his third year of high school, Sendoh Akira has to deal with everything. Exams, basketball, and... a new neighbor? A girl named Yoshida Yumi is happened to be his neighbor and he has to protect her...? How the hell is he gonna protect her if she doesn't even need him? But one thing that makes him put his best... Rukawa!


０６月１７日

Hi everyone! This is my first time posting a doujinshi here. This story has two different POVs. It may not be the best, but that's why you're all here to help me by giving me reviews of my works. Just keep it appropriate please! Not tolerating swearing. :D so here you go! My first Slam Dunk doujinshi! I hope you enjoying it and not getting confuse for my amateur POVs! :D

"Okay! Almost there!" I ran my ass off as I painted on saying it. It's so hard to not keep on coming late. I guess it has already become part of me after all.

"Sorry I'm late! Woah! What a record! You guys just about to start!" claimed me with a smile that my girl—corrected—woman fans would beg me or do anything to see it over and over. Yeah, loads of them were women. They said I got a very manly hot face and would think I was above 20 (Does it mean that I kinda had old face rather than manly one? **Sigh **Though I agreed with the hot part. ;) ) if I were wearing casual clothes. Well, poor them for I would never gonna do so. It was fun at first, but it's gotten scarier being chased with bunch of them.  
"Sendoh! Hurry up get changed! We're gonna start soon!" yelled Koshino. I could tell he was giving me irritated glares without even looking at them. I rushed into my locker, rushed on changing, and went back to my teammates.

"Saa.. I—"

"Hey Sendoh, a minute." Cut Koshino to my favorite line as he walked towards me along with Hikoichi beside him. "Sup?" asked me confused.  
"Coach's not coming today, said he got couple things to take care of. So it's up to you today, Captain."  
"Oh, well. Any idea why's that?"  
"Ano, he told me on the phone that he wanted to pick his niece up today. He seemed so happy that he forgot to give us what needs to be working on right now." Explained Hikoichi with a smile when he finished the sentence. Strange. I'd never seen Coach's gotten so worked up by other things beside his basketball team, especially when it came to practice session.  
"Maybe his niece is a spoiled little girl who begged him with her dreamy eyes and needed everything's covered for her." Said Koshino as if he read my thoughts. "Gee, I hate to think and figuring out 'bout strategy myself!"  
"That's mean, Koshino-san. At least we can do whatever we want today." Said Hikoichi.  
"Hikoichi's right." I agreed. "We should thank to this spoiled little princess for making us enjoying a fun free practice today. But you seem to be missing your beloved coach so much, huh, Koshino? Cos he's not here to cover everything for you." Teased me. He flinched and couldn't say anything. I grinned.

"Saa, Ikou ka!?"

Yumi's POV;

"Oji-chan...! I've said it earlier, don't i? you don't have to pick me up. I can go there by myself." Convinced me to my beloved uncle on the phone.

"Ah it's alright, Yumi-chan! I don't want anything bad happen to you!" insist an old man on the other line. "Besides, if you're going here alone, you have to take the train to get here and there will be bunch of perverts and I don't want them to lay a finger on my favorite precious niece!" said him dramatically. "You forgot one thing, huh, Oji-chan. I got karate with me so I'm gonna be alright. Not to mention that today you're supposed to be training your dear basketball team, right?"

"But compare to those boys you're much more dear to me…! Besides, they already got the ace of team to be their captain, so I can calm now."  
"But—"  
"Okay! oji-chan will be there in an hour, so get yourself ready now. Jya ne, ana-chan!"  
"Oji— hah… he hung up already."  
My uncle was my mum's step-older-brother. Although he wasn't my biological uncle, he really cared and loved me as if I were his biological niece. I loved him too, although sometimes we often fight. but he still was the most awesome uncle I've ever had, not to mention funniest, but also grumpy though. Especially when he told me about his job as a coach of basketball team. How he told me the way he trained them and stuffs. I could tell he was really tough coach just by listening to his story. I felt sorry for the boys.

Now, as I became a high school girl, I moved to an apartment near his house and went to his high-school, so that I could watch the practice session whenever I want. I only wanted to see my uncle trained his boys. I didn't care bout the game as I never liked basketball sports. But of course I didn't tell him about this.

As I waited for him, I used the time for checking up myself again to make sure my brown-pinkish hair stayed in place, picking up my things, and ready to go.

An hour later, I heard my Uncle already arrived and now having a conversation with my Mum in the living room. I grabbed my bags and out from my room to living room to greet him.

"Okay, please take care of her, Moichi-kun." Said a woman who got the same hair color as mine. "Don't worry, nee-chan. I'll keep on watching over her." Said an old man with black hair color and got them brushed to the left. "Oh come on... as if I weren't strong enough." I snapped it a little impatient. Both my mum and my uncle chuckled.  
"Okay, we're going then." Said my uncle as he and I said good bye to my mum.

"Oh yeah, I got something to tell you, Yumi-chan." He said while I buckled my seatbelt up.  
"You're not going to Ryonan."  
"What?"  
"You're going to Shohoku."  
"WHAT? But my apartment is near Ryonan! What happened?!" this was really making me shocked as hell as I looked to him instantly.  
"I know. I'm really sorry. Ryonan High-School doesn't have any empty seats left anymore for freshmen. So I got no other choice but to get you to Shohoku because it's the nearest school from Ryonan."  
"What?! NO! you said there are bunch of freaks and punks there! Why now..? I don't get you at all!" I started to yell.  
"But you're strong, remember? I know you'll be fine."  
"You're not letting me to go on the train for an hour because of bunch of perverts but you're letting me be with bunch of punks for the whole 3years of my high-school life?! How nice!"  
"Perverts and punks are different." He said it calmly. "You still can watch my practice session on Sunday, plus your room is next to my captain. He's a good kid. I know he'll take care of you." He said it as if that was the good news out of this nightmare.  
"I don't need him to take care of me and don't ever try asking him to do that!" I warned him as he shook his head. "You're always bragging about this captain of yours. What's so good about him anyway?"

"You'll see."

to be continued


End file.
